


Drabbles in a Halfshell

by Kamefootninja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: CBB Drabbles, Multi, tmtn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamefootninja/pseuds/Kamefootninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short stories/Drabbles either under or around 1,000 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Set during SAINW/Same as it Nver WAs

It had been a long time since the four brothers had been together; Leonardo was finding it hard to believe that it was happening. It wasn't right - they weren't the same as before, they couldn't rewind the hands of time.  
  
That was why he had to leave the others downstairs in the briefing room of the rebel base. He was half-sitting on the low wall that ran across the roof, unseeing eyes turned towards the city.  
  
He could smell the smog in the air and almost feel the destruction that stretched for miles across the city, but what he hated most was the silence. At night it was forbidden for the survivors to walk about the city, only the rebels ventured out at night, and even then sounds were rare.  
  
The sound of footsteps suddenly started coming up the stairs to the roof entrance. The footsteps only started halfway up the stairs, meaning that they could only belong to one person.  
  
All four brothers were trained to be silent when they needed to be; Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo had honed these skills to perfection during these last years, to the point that they didn't realise they were doing it.  
  
Leonardo didn't realise how good they'd become, not until he lost his sight. Since then Raphael made an effort to break the habit around Leonardo, making it easier for him to picture his surroundings.  
  
"You came alone?" Leonardo turned his head slightly, hearing his brother's footsteps approaching from behind.  
  
"Yeah. Mike's watching over Don. Always did follo' him around like a lost puppy." Raph let himself give a small smile, knowing full well his brother couldn't see it.  
  
"He knows it's not our Donnie, right?" Leo's voice was clipped and to-the-point as he turned his head to look back at the city.  
  
"I don't think he cares. To be honest, I'm not sure myself." His voice was even and showed no emotion as he walked up next to Leo, leaning his shell heavily on the wall, head turned towards his brother.  
  
"We don't even know this guy… Yet we're supposed to follow him into battle without question." Leo growled, he didn't know why he'd agreed to do this. He and Raph hadn't exactly been on speaking terms lately; he'd only come because Mike had asked him to.  
  
"He's still Donatello. He may not be our Donnie, but there's no mistaking he's Donatello." Even without seeing his face, Leo could hear Raph's fond smile.  
  
"It could be a trap."  
  
"Leo…" Raph was irritated; he'd gone to snap at Leo but decided against it, taking deep breaths like Master Splinter used to make him do. "If you're so against this guy then why are ya still here?"  
  
"Believe me, I keep asking myself the same question." Leo sounded like he wanted to leave.  
  
Raph half expected him to jump off the roof and disappear, another shadow in his never-ending world of darkness. But he stayed put, knuckles white as he grabbed onto the wall.  
  
Another set of footsteps sounded on the stairs, almost too light to distinguish, years of training making him silent to the untrained ear.  
  
"Mike's on his way up the stairs." Leo commented, sounding distracted by his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Raph quickly snapped his head towards the stairs in time to see his youngest brother. It still scared him how much Mike had improved with his training, how much he'd changed.  
  
Raph only had faint memories of growing up, his little brother had always been clumsy, slacking off his training, and laughing… How long had it been since he heard him laugh?  
  
It was a wonder Donnie had recognised them at all.  
  
"Don's plan seems pretty sound." Mike commented, leaning against the concrete structure of the roof entrance. "I need to know if you two are in or not."  
  
"Course we are. You think we'd let you and Donnie go up against Shredder alone?" Raph scoffed, like hell he'd let them do something that dangerous. If Don hadn't shown up he'd have talked Mike out of it, but with Don back, it just felt right.  
  
"Why not? You've let me do everything else on my own." Mike spat, he had every right to be bitter. His brothers had fought and gone their separate ways, leaving him on his own to deal with the pain.  
  
He'd always been the baby of the family, never left alone and never given responsibility. He'd never realised how sheltered his life was until he'd been left to deal with it alone, with only April and the rebels for company.  
  
"Yeah? From what I been hearing you've been doing just fine on yer own." Raph smirked, rolling his eye at Mikey. "You even bumped me off the Most Wanted list. We're so proud." His voice was laced with hidden emotion, sounding angry, worried and proud at his little brother's achievement.  
  
Leo tilted his head slightly as he listened to them. Something had changed over the last few hours - Raph's voice. It was only a slight difference, so slight that he probably wouldn't have noticed it before. Raphael sounded more like his old self, before the pain and the darkness had taken its toll on them all, and without his vision Leo could briefly imagine a younger, happier version of his brother standing beside him.  
  
"Donatello's plan. Is there any chance of success?" Leo's voice was slightly distant as his mind was hazing over emotions from the past, the act of saying the name of his long-lost brother somehow making this whole thing not seem real to him.  
  
"Seems okay, provided his and Stockman's tech can live up to expectations." Mike didn't sound confident. He put up a good front, but it was clear he didn't have much faith in the plan.  
  
"Trust Donnie to come up with a high-tech plan." Raph smiled, memories of 'the good old days' washing him away into a false sense of security, of faith in his geeky brother.  
  
"He needs to go back to the old lair to pick up some equipment first, though." Mike sounded uncomfortable; the idea of going back there was painful at best.  
  
"I'll go with him." Leo slowly got to his feet, turning to face Michelangelo with a determined expression on his face, which he knew better than to mess with.  
  
"Leo I don't think…" Raph started to get riled up, Leo seemed to have something against Donnie, and who knows what would happen if he was left alone with him.  
  
"It'll be the first time I've gone back there since…" Leo let his words fade out, not needing to finish the sentence. All of them knew what he would have said.  
  
"…Okay then, bro." Raph sighed, they may not be on best terms right now, but he couldn't deny him that right. "Me and Mikey'll watch yer back."  
  
"Mike needs to stay here with the rebels, make sure April knows what's going on." Leo was clearly trying to make excuses to be alone with Donatello, and Mikey didn't object, he wanted an excuse to stay there anyway.  
  
"Fine. But there's no way you're stopping me." Raph growled, pushing himself away from the wall and crossing his arms. "And when we finally do this, we do it together, as a family." His voice softened at that last word. This battle was the first time they would fight together in over thirty years; they needed to be a family again.  
  
"Raph, we haven't been a family in almost thirty years." Mike's voice was emotionless as he turned and left, retreating back to the base below.


	2. Somethings Don't Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another set during 'SAINW'

Leo didn’t know how it happened. It seemed like one minuet he had been trying to convince Donnie that his plan wouldn’t work, and the next minuet he’d found himself in a heated kiss, body entwined with his onetime lover on the floor.  
  
Leo didn’t know at what point they had moved from the workshop. Only that his shell had hit soft bedding instead of hard concrete.  
  
“Where are we?” He breathed out softly; his mind was too clouded to take note of anything but the talented hands playing with his tail.  
  
“Spare room.” Donnie pressed his beak to the side of Leo’s mouth, kissing lightly before moving across to kiss him fully on the lips.  
  
Leo couldn’t help the breathy laugh as he took everything in, hearing Donnie’s chuckle echoing back to him a moment later.   
  
Donnie had disappeared thirty years ago. No goodbye, no warning. One day he was there and the next he was gone. They had struggled without him, Leo and Raph had spilt, and Mikey grew cold.  
  
Leo felt that Leonardo had died along with their father. He was barley a shadow of the strong leader that he used to be.   
  
Almost thirty years later and he felt alive again, Donnie’s lips giving him the kiss of life that he’d needed for too long.  
  
“What are we doing?” Leo asked softly, it seemed absurd; they were planning to attack the Shredder in the morning.  
  
He still wasn’t sure if he was imagining all this; he’d dreamt of Donnie returning for years. He’d imagined Donnie’s arms wrapped around him, them kissing passionately… only to realise that it was all in his mind.  
  
“You seemed so hollow.” Donnie sighed, his arms wrapping around Leo tightly as he nuzzled into his neck. “It’s like all the life in this world has died; even the survivors are just empty shells.”  
  
“There isn’t a lot left to live for.” Leo admitted sadly, holding Donnie tightly as he kissed the top of his head gently. “Everything‘s gone. Every reason we find to keep fighting just…Disappears.”  
  
“But they can come back.” Leo could hear the sad smile in his brother’s voice. “I did.”  
  
Leo caught Donnie’s lips again, one hand coming up to stroke the side of his face, feeling the smooth unmarked skin that he’d missed so much.  
  
His hand quickly grabbed Donnie’s as he felt his brother’s fingers against the strap of his glasses, shaking his head wordlessly.  
  
“I just wanted to see.”   
  
Leo didn’t say anything, his hand moving from Donnie’s wrist to his arm, taking his time exploring his brother’s body. He could only feel a few scars; one’s that he remembered from their youth.  
  
“You haven’t changed a bit.” Leo smiled. He knew that the fact that Donnie still seemed to be a teenager should send alarm bells ringing in his head, but after everything they had been through it didn’t seem that strange.  
  
“Neither have you. Not really, you just learned to hide it.”  
  
“Everything changed.” Leo counted quietly.  
  
Donnie moved his hands to gently stroke Leo’s tail, drawing a pleased mewling sound from him.  
  
“That hasn’t changed.” Donnie’s hand moved from his tail to tilt his head slightly, engaging in another heated kiss. “You still feel the same.” Leo gasped out as he felt Donnie lick up a wet strip up the side of his neck. “You still taste the same.”  
  
“And my feelings for you are still the same.” He finished, leaning their foreheads together.  
  
“And I still love you.” Leo added with a smile, nuzzling against Donnie affectionately.


	3. A Differant Kind of Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Tcest I ever wrote

Donnie could hear whimpering coming from the room next to his, but not from the side he’d expected it from.   
  
He shared a bedroom wall with both Leo and Mikey, so he was used to being waken up from Mikey’s nightmares. Was Leo having a nightmare?  
  
He frowned to himself as he got out of bed to check on his oldest brother.  
  
Leo wasn’t supposed to have nightmares, he was fearless. His bravery was one of the many things that really attracted the young genius to the leader. Not that he would ever admit to felling like that towards any of his brothers.  
  
He knew it was wrong. He’d tested them to check if they were actually related, and had been beyond happy to find out that they weren’t - with a possible exception of Mikey and Leo surprisingly.  
  
But that didn’t change the fact that they had been raised as brothers. He was sure the others would never understand.  
  
Donnie paused in the doorway to Leo’s room. Even though they were mostly human, they kept some of their animal instincts, and Donnie’s was on full alert. Entering the territory of the alpha male sent a shiver down his spine, but the unfamiliar scent that he could smell from his brother was dulling his senses and drawing him in.  
  
It wasn’t fear that he could smell from his brother, he was used to fear from when he had to wake Mikey up from his nightmares. But if Leo wasn’t having a nightmare, then why was he whimpering in his sleep.  
  
Leo was squirming under the covers, whimpering unintelligible words under his breath. As Donnie approached the bed he took in Leo’s appearance. His mask was twisted, arms pressed into the pillow slightly above his head, and legs were twisting under his covers.  
  
As he shifted his body his blanket to fall floor, revealing the reason behind the thick scent in the air. Leo moaned loudly as the sheet glided off his thighs and over his exposed cock, slowly becoming harder as Donnie stared. Donnie had to bite his lip to stop his own moan escaping his lips, as the scent of his own arousal mixed with his brothers.  
  
Donnie’s heart was racing, his eyes wide as he drank in the scene; the way Leo was led, his sounds and the mixed scent of their arousal. Their leader wasn’t having a nightmare; he was having a wet dream.  
  
Donnie couldn’t help but wonder what was happening in the dream. Who was Leo dreaming about to allow the young genius this beautiful show? Donnie let himself be taken away with the slim chance that Leo was dreaming of him.  
  
His arousal gave him the sudden courage to reach out and gently placing a hand on his brothers’ plastron, being rewarded with a deep churr as Leo squirmed under his hand.  
  
Donnie pulled his hand back slightly, biting on his lip nervously. Did he dare take this any further? What If Leo woke up?  
  
His eyes rolled over Leo’s face. He was flushed, his mouth open and lips quivering with each whimper. His mask was twisted at a strange angle over his eyes, and Donnie’s lips twitched as an idea came to mind.  
  
He gently moved his brother’s mask over his eyes, obscuring his vision. Even if he did wakeup, Donnie doubted that Leo would be in his right mind to know if he was dreaming or not, but at least now he’d have some warning before he was caught.  
  
He placed his hand back on Leo’s plastron, slowly moving it up and down. Playing his brother like a musical instrument and savouring each sound.  
  
He moved to stroke the sensitive skin that ran between their plastron and shell and Leo gasped out, squirming pleasantly as his cock twitched against his plastron.  
  
Donnie couldn’t help but moan as his own arousal grew painfully against his slit, unwilling to let himself drop down and lose focus of his actions.  
  
His gaze didn’t move from Leo’s own covered eyes as he let his hand slip down his brothers’ thigh. Very slowly he let his fingers ghost over his leader’s erection, gently stroking him, too afraid to handle him too much.  
  
Leo’s head leant back with a loud churr, pushing his head back into the pillow, and angling his hips to give his brother better access.   
  
Suddenly compelled by pure lust, the ever curious turtle leant down to swipe his tongue against the aching arousal, tasting his brother before letting his open lips brush against the swollen head.  
  
“Raph!” Leo groaned impatiently, jerking his hips upwards, trying to get more of the wonderful feeling of the wet warmth around his member.  
  
Donnie froze; his eyes wide as he looked up at his brother with tear filled eyes. Raph?!  
  
He straightened himself next to the bed, barely noticing Leo’s low whine at the lost contact, Donnie’s own arousal melting away at the sudden realisation. Raph was the focus of Leo’s dream.  
  
Leo liked Raph. Everything that Donnie had been doing to Leo, he’d been imagining it being done by their hot-headed brother.  
  
Leo grunted, pulling Donnie out of his thoughts as he recognised the signs that his brother was waking up.  
  
Quickly placing an emotional kiss on Leo’s lips before he completely woke up, Donnie left the room in a silence that could only be achieved by their lifetime of training.  
  
He lay awake on his bed, listening to his brother’s loud churrs and moaning, as Leo quickly finished off what Donnie had started.   
  
Leo’s sounds of pleasure quickly stirred another arousal for the young genius, with his eyes closed Donnie let his hand wander down to his lower plastron plates, pretending that those noises were for him.  
  
The two turtles cried out their release with a brother’s name on their lips, neither of them would ever let the other know of their feelings. Donnie swore that Leo would never find out about what happened that night.  
  
Leo could pass it off as another embarrassing dream, but Donnie would always remember it as a nightmare.


	4. Cold Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the 2007 movie

"Where is Leonardo?"  
  
Their father’s words drew their attention to the empty space next to Raph; it wasn't like the eldest to be late for training.  
  
"Haven't see him since I got home from Casey's last night." Raph admitted with a frown.  
  
"He was still asleep when I got up this morning." Donnie informed them, sending a worried glance towards the open door of the dojo. Donnie was usually the first one up, though only by about an hour before his eldest brother.  
  
"Leo waited up late for Raph to come home last night." Mikey pointed out, nudging his hot-headed brother accusingly. Raph had stayed out with Casey later then usual the night before. "He's probably too tired to get out of bed."  
  
Raph fidgeted slightly as he stared at the floor, feeling guilty. Leo never slept in and he was never late for training, he must have stayed up most of the night if he was still asleep now.  
  
"Then we will allow him to sleep-in and continue training without him." Splinter decided, though he also looked worried about the eldest turtle’s behaviour. Leonardo had been known to stay up almost all night and still manage to bring himself to arrive at the dojo before his brothers.  
  
Training didn't feel right without their leader, but they worked around his absences, adapting in the way they were expected too as trained ninja.  
  
As soon as training finished the three brothers made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"You think I should make breakfast for Leo as well?" Mikey wondered as he stared gathering the ingredients for his famous pepperoni omelettes. It was a known fact that Mikey was the best cook, so breakfast was usually very much his responsibility; whereas Leo had been banned from cooking after a nasty food poisoning incident a few years ago.  
  
"Even I don't sleep in this much.." Raph commented as he grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"Sure you don't." Donnie snorted sarcastically. "How many times did I have to send Mikey into you room so you would wake up for training last year?"  
  
"That was different." Raph argued,  glaring slightly at Donnie. "I like to think someone would actually notice if Leo was moonlighting as a vigilante."  
  
Donnie's eyes narrowed, but he didn't retaliate to Raph’s comment. He knew that he should have worked out the whole Nightwatcher thing when he was filling in for Leo as leader, but he had been too busy to connect Raph's strange sleeping habits to the appearance of the new vigilante.  
  
Breakfast was mostly quiet after that, Mikey making light conversation as they finished their omelettes and went their separate ways; Raph claimed the television and Donnie retreated to his lab.  
  
Mikey gently heated up Leo's omelette in the frying pan before grabbing a bottle of water to take up to the eldest’s room for him.

 

  
xXxXxXx

  
  
"Donnie!"  
  
Mikey's panicked voice carried throughout their lair, instantly catching his brothers’ attention.  
  
Within seconds both of his brothers barreled into Leonardo's bedroom, taking in their baby brother’s worried face, and the way Leo was lying limp on his bed.  
  
"I can't wake him up." Mikey eyes were wide as he instantly moved out of the way so that Donnie could get a closer look at their leader. "And he feels really cold."  
  
Leo's face was a blank mask, not the peaceful look they were used to seeing when he was asleep. He was lying on his plastron and his breathing was so shallow it was almost impossible to see. He had pulled himself into his shell as much as he was able to with his adolescent body. when they were children they had still been able to retreat into their shells to protect themselves, but as they got older their mutated bodies caused them to slowly lose that ability.  
  
Donnie quickly checked his pulse, sighing in relief as he felt the slow steady pulse against the frozen skin. He moved up to check Leo's eyes, gently lifting an eyelid to watch how the iris reacted to the light in the room.  
  
Quickly pinching one of Leo's arms and leaving a light mark, Donnie frowned at how slowly the colour returned to the forest-green skin.  
  
He let out a deep breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, slowly standing as his mind processed what he could from Leo’s symptoms.  
  
“’s he okay?” Raph grunted, leaning over Mikey to nudge his genius brother’s shoulder lightly and get his attention.  
  
“He‘s fine…well.” Donnie frowned, taking another deep breath and schooling his voice into the smooth clinical tone that he used to emotionally detach  himself from a situation. “I think he‘s hibernating.”  
  
The room fell into a deafening silence as Raph and Mikey took in their brothers word.  
  
“Is it gonna happen to us too?”  
“How?”  
“Why didn’t we hibernate?”  
“He’s gonna pull through it, right?”  
  
Donnie raised a hand to cut off their flood of questions, looking down at Leo who hadn’t so much as stirred from the noise.  
  
“It‘s not the first time one of us has gone through this.” Donnie pointed out, turning around to study his brothers worried faces.  
  
“But we stopped doing that years ago.” Raph countered, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “You built that heater ‘cause o’ how dangerous it was.”  
  
“Things were different back then.” Donnie assured with a soft smile. “Master Splinter didn’t know what to expect from hibernation. And like you said, we have a heater now so he isn’t in any danger of freezing.”  
  
“Are we going to hibernate too?” Mikey asked, trying to hide the fear that threatened to take over his voice.  
  
Donnie gave his younger brother a sad sympathetic smile. They had good reason to be afraid, there had always been a danger that something could go wrong with their hibernation.  
  
When they were children, Mikey’s smaller size had always put him in more danger from the harsh cold of the sewers then the rest of his brothers. Most winters he’d  hibernate longer then the others, and once or twice they had honestly thought that he wasn’t going to wake up at all.  
  
“I don’t think so.” There was a little hesitation in Donnie’s voice, but he still managed to sound fairly confident. “This is Leo’s first New York winter in over two years.” Donnie tried to explain. “Central America is hotter than here even in the winter. I guess his body’s not as used to the cold as our are anymore. He should be acclimatised enough not to go through this again next year.” Donnie offered optimistically.  
  
Mikey bit his lip but nodded to show that he’d understood. “Should we turn up the heating?”  
  
“Increased heat could affect our own bodies.” Donnie shook his head, watching as Raph bent down to pull Leo’s blanket over their sleeping leader. “Not to mention the fact that Sensei is warm-blooded, and covered with fur.”  
  
“So we just sit round and hope he pulls out of it on his own?” Raph looked up at Donnie with slightly narrowed eyes; he hated not being able to do anything but wait.  
  
“Unfortunately, that‘s all we can do.” Donnie sighed, feeling just as useless as his brother. “Luckily there’s no reason why he should be in danger. I‘m going to go tell Master Splinter what‘s going on.” He added before walking out of the room, quickly followed by Mikey.  
  
“Raph? You coming?” Mikey asked, stopping in the doorway when he noticed that the hot-head hadn’t moved; he was still crouched next to Leo’s bed.  
  
“I‘ll catch up in a minute.” Raph didn’t look away from Leo’s face as he heard Mikey shut the down behind him, leaving the room in almost darkness.  
  
“You gotta pull through this Leo.” He muttered, stroking the leader’s head affectionately. “We need you bro.”  
  
They would both never let their brothers see them looking so vulnerable, but in the darkness of the leaders room, Raph allowed a few tears to fall before brushing them away with the back of his hand.  
  
He slowly tilted his head forward to gently kiss his brother’s forehead.  
  
“Sweet dreams Fearless.”


	5. What Splinter Doesn't know

“What Splinter doesn’t know, can’t hurt us.”  
  
It was something that Michelangelo had said many times when he thought that his father couldn’t hear him.  
  
Splinter knew that was probably true. However, he knew a lot more about his sons than they gave him credit for.  
  
He knew that they were to go to bed by ten O’clock, which they never failed to do, unless given permission otherwise. But what his sons didn’t realise was that he also knew that they would only stay in their rooms an hour or so, until they thought he was asleep.  
  
Splinter knew that his youngest son spent hours of his night drawing, or reading comic books. Sometimes he was brave enough to sneak back into the living room to watch a movie, turning the volume down to the point that he had to use subtitles because he could barely hear the sound.  
  
Michelangelo was the least subtle of his brothers.  
  
Donatello would sneak out of his room to return to his work on the computer, he’d managed to alter the keyboard over time so that there was next to no sound as he furiously typed things that no one else could understand. He kept a full glass of water next to him all night, so that if he was caught he could claim that he’d only came out of his room for a drink; the computer was conveniently close enough to the kitchen to make it believable.  
  
If he felt particularly daring, he would venture up to the garage to work on their vehicles, but that was fairly rare for the young genius.  
  
Leonardo relied on his ninja skills the most, his stealth was almost honed to perfection, and he only ever left his room to slip into the dojo. The hours he was meant to be sleeping were often spent in deep meditation, or silently practising advanced kata.  
  
Raphael usually stayed in his room after ten O’clock, choosing to stick to their ‘bedtime’ and get a good night’s sleep while his brothers silently moved about the lair.  
  
Surprisingly when Raphael did leave his room, he was the most subtle about his actions, and the most daring. When Raph left his room he didn’t stay in their home, he quickly and quietly left the lair and just as quietly sneak back in hours later, arriving in time to have a quick nap before being woken up for breakfast.  
  
Splinter knows all this, but he never says anything, not unless he thinks they are in danger. His students practised and honed their skills to perfection as they tried to hide their actions from him.  
  
What Splinter didn’t know, may not be able to hurt them, but there was very little that he didn’t know.

 


	6. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TMNT were based off of marvels Daredevil, once I found this out all I could think of was this scene

“What does he look like?”  
  
Mike didn’t have to ask who Leo was talking about. He continued staring out of the window at the rain; not knowing how exactly to answer his blind brother.  
  
“It aint easy ta explain. You’d have to see for yourself.” Raph grunted, shifting his weight awkwardly as he glanced back towards where Donnie was working.  
  
Leo inhaled sharply at Raph’s words but didn’t say anything; he knew that Raph didn’t mean anything by it.  
  
Mike hummed thoughtfully to himself, absentmindedly tapping his finger against the windowsill. His eyes flickered between his hand and the rain before he sat up and looked back at Donnie.  
  
“Don’t bother him.”  
  
Mikey ignored Leo. He looked back and forth between his genius brother and the window a couple of times before calling out to Donnie.  
  
“What is it Mikey?” Donnie sighed, not even looking up from his work.  
  
“Just come here a minute.”  
  
Curious, Donnie placed his tools down on the desk, wondering what Mikey would want with him.  
  
Raph gave Mike a warning look, his good eye moving between his two younger brothers carefully as he tried to work out what Mikey was about to do.   
  
AS Donnie approached them Mike sprang forward, twisting around to push Donnie out the door and into the pouring rain.   
  
“What the shell did ya do that for?” Raph growled, trying to push Mikey out of the way to let Donnie back inside.  
  
Since Mikey kept blocking his way Raph took off his jacket to throw it over to Donnie who’d started shivering, wrapping his arms around his chest to try and keep warm. Donnie quickly wrapped the jacket around himself, giving Raph a grateful smile, his eyes still clouded with confusion.  
  
Leo stepped in-between Raph and Mike, his mouth opened to say something but the words seemed to die on his lips as his head shot up to face Donnie.  
  
Donnie narrowed his eyes, studying the look on Leo’s face. He looked up at the sky, then back to Leo his eyes suddenly wide as if he’d just worked something out.  
  
“Is it working?” Mike asked, stepping to the side so that Leo could step closer to Donnie.  
  
“Yeah.” Leo swallowed, his voice soft as if he was afraid that something would change if he spoke to loud.  
  
Leo closed his unseeing eyes slowly, committing the mental image to memory. “He still looks like a teenager.”  
  
Raph looked between his brothers in confusion. “Can he actually see him?”   
  
Leo nodded once but didn’t say anything.  
  
“I saw it in a movie once” Mikey explained, answering Raph’s unsaid question.


	7. Strip

“Ya better get undressed quick if you wanna do this before the others get back.” Raph grunted in-between kisses. The two of them had skipped patrol to buy a few more things to take up to the farmhouse tomorrow. Their hands had started wandering halfway home and now they were both eager to get each other out of their human disguises.  
  
“N, No need.” Mikey gasped out as Raph pulled off the baggy t-shirt that he was wearing, taking his mask and beanie hat off at the same time.  
  
Raph raised an eye ridge curiously as he threw the clothes down onto the floor.  
  
“I convinced Master Splinter and the others to go up to the farmhouse early.” Mikey grinned cheekily, slightly out of breath as Raph continued to play his hands across his exposed arms and chest. “So you can take you time getting undressed.”   
  
“You want me to get undressed slowly for you?” Raph smirked, licking a wet strip up the side of the smaller turtle’s neck.  
  
“Yes.” Mike panted out, blushing as Raph pulled away to look at him.  
  
“Really?” Raph was surprised; he’d only suggested it to tease his usually impatient brother. “You like me in clothes?”  
  
Mikey gave an embarrassed nod, fiddling with the ties on Raph’s hoodie. “Feels dirtier when you have to take them off.”  
  
“Yeah?” Raph grinned, kissing his brother lightly before pushing him roughly backwards onto the orange beanbag. “Then sit back and don’t touch.”  
  
Mikey looked like he was going to object but swallowed back his words as Raph started to slowly undo the zipper on his jacket, arching his back as he let it slip off his muscled arms and over his shell.  
  
He bit his bottom lip as he fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt, pretending to be nervous as he started to lift it up. He let his fingers stoke across his sensitive bridges as he raised the t-shirt higher, over exaggerating his pleasure as he moaned loudly, causing Mikey to answer him with a churr. He knew that Mikey loved it when he was vocal.  
  
Mikey dug his fingers into the beanbag firmly as he felt his arousal start to stir under his plastron, his bulge rubbing up against his bottoms.  
  
Raph fidgeted slightly as he raised the top over his head, shaking his hips from side to side, making a show of tensing his muscles before throwing the t-shirt on the floor. His lips curled into a wide smile as he heard Mikey’s loud churr. Catching sight of his mate panting, his legs spread wide and his hands twisting into the beanbag beneath him, an obvious tent pitching in his jeans.  
  
“No touching.” Raph reminded playfully as he tucked his thumbs into his jogger bottoms. He turned around, bending at the waist as he pulled them down his legs. He held his tail high, giving Mikey a good view of his puckered opening.  
  
“Raphie!” Mikey groaned impatiently, his hips thrusting slightly, trying to increase the friction against his lower regains.  
  
Raph spun round quickly, moaning deep in his throat as he saw his young lover spread his legs wide, his eyes hooded and silently pleading for attention.  
  
Raph dropped to his knees, sliding between Mikey’s legs but not quite touching him. He licked over the tent in the jeans, churring along with his mate as he worked his month under the flap to pull the zipper down with his teeth.  
  
Mikey cried out as his erection was exposed to the cool air of his room, precum already leaking from the tip. It twitched as he felt Raph’s breath against the sensitive head.  
  
Raph’s whole body shivered as he dropped down himself, his eyes flicking from his lovers erection to his face.  
  
Without warning Mikey lunged at Raph, pinning him to the floor as he ravaged his mouth hungrily. Raph’s eyes were locked onto Mikey’s, both glazed with lust as they tried to catch their breath while Mikey’s hips pushed closer to Raph’s, rubbing their erections together.  
  
“Shell Mikey. You got some hot kinks ya know that?”

 


	8. Diary of Hamato Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing I wrote about the hardships of being a leader and the importance of ranting about it now and then

It’s not easy being the leader.  
  
Sure I try to make it look easy to everyone else, but it’s really hard for me to pretend.  
  
My leadership makes me slightly more detached from my brothers. I’m still close with them, but I can’t let loose and goof off the same way they can. Most of my spare time is spent training or meditating because I need to be the best I can be for them.  
  
Every time I give an order during a fight I’m painfully aware that if anything goes wrong then it’s my fault. Every time one of my brothers gets injured I feel guilty for not being able to stop it, so far no one’s got hurt too badly, but our lives are so dangerous now that one wrong move could cost us our lives.  
  
I never tell my family how difficult I find it being the leader; it wouldn’t be fair to them. Master Splinter would feel guilty for giving me the position, and my brothers would either challenge me more or try to take some of my burden onto themselves.  
  
Raph stopped challenging my leadership years ago; even he realized that the pressure was too much for him to take. I let him believe that I can handle it easily: I’ve never said a word to him about my insecurities, though he knows I don’t like it when he goes out with Casey. I don’t like the fact that I haven’t got his back during the fights the two of them find on the surface.  
  
Surprisingly Mikey pointed out to me that it must be hard to lead them, he’d read enough comic books about superheroes having similar apprehensions to at least partly understand what I was going through. I didn’t say much to him, Mikey may be the most childish out of all of us, but he’s also the most emotional. He’d worry about me if he knew the full picture.  
  
Sure, Mikey can be annoying as hell sometimes, but I think we all secretly agree that his never-ending energy and mirth can be a welcome distraction from our isolated lives underground.  
  
Master Splinter has helped me a lot, but even he doesn’t know how bad I suffer with this burden. He pulls me aside for extra training and to take tea in his room. We talk and I sometimes let him see the tip of the iceberg: he knows that it’s hard to keep my brothers in line, but I don’t let him know how difficult it is for me.  
  
Donnie is the only person I can trust to keep this to himself and not be too badly affected by it. Our family relies on our resident genius and doctor as much as our team relies on their leader. Donnie has always been into science and machinery, and I honestly don’t know if we’d still be here without him.  
  
Growing up we hadn’t had anything but the sewers and each other. I don’t know how Donnie learned to do it, but somehow he’d managed to fix and old heater we’d found in the dump, tapping straight into the cities electricity. After that he became our life line, keeping the heater working and managing to find a way to patch up the broken bulbs so we weren’t in total darkness anymore.  
  
I usually went with our father to scavenge to food, and because of that I picked up the best ways to avoid being seen quicker than my brothers; maybe that was why I was chosen to be the leader?  
  
As soon as I got the position I started training myself harder, making sure that I was good enough to live up to the title.  
  
Part of me still misses those days; being leader was easier back then. We never went to the surface unless we needed to hunt for food, and then we came straight back down. We weren’t in any life threatening situations, or any real danger of being seen.  
  
I’d briefly joked about my stress once to Donnie, an off-hand comment about “You should try keeping Raph in line” or something like that, I can’t really remember it clearly.  
  
Donnie just smiled and said that he wouldn’t be able to do that, he’d told me that he was amazed that I could deal with the stress so easily.  
  
That was all I needed for the floodgates to open, I poured my heart out onto Donnie, and he just absorbed everything in that calm clinical way of his. He only said anything if I asked him a direct question, and then it was just what he needed to say before encouraging me to continue, gently questioning me to make sure I wasn’t holding back.  
  
I felt guilty for telling him everything, but the fact that he stayed calm, with that surprisingly comforting sympathetic smile of his helped a lot.  
  
When I was done he asked if I felt better, and I was embarrassed to admit that I did. If he noticed my embarrassment he didn’t say anything, just told me that he was always there if I needed to talk to someone.  
  
Only he wasn’t.  
  
Whenever he starts a new project he becomes so engrossed in it that he doesn’t even realize that his family is in the same room as him, he doesn’t say a word to us, just isolates himself on his computer.  
  
If I feel like I need to talk to him I have to wait until he decides to take a break, or manage to get to him in between his projects and training.  
  
During our brief chats he lets slip his own fears and insecurities; who would keep everything running if something happened to him? What would happen if he was the one to be badly hurt and unable to give his brothers the medical attention that they needed? We all have a basic understanding of first-aid, but only Donnie is able to fix the more serious injuries.  
  
I listen to everything he say and tried to help him out the best I can.  
  
Our mutual counseling sessions help a lot, but I still can’t reach him unless he comes to me.  
  
I started leaving my mask next to his computer, when he finally saw it was there he’d come to me to return it and I could grab him for a quick chat. The other started noticing this though, and Donnie and I silently agreed to keep our meetings to ourselves, the others wouldn’t understand how important they were for us.  
  
On my way to the kitchen I slip a paper crane that I’d made onto the side of his desk. Ever since Master Splinter taught us as children I’ve found the simple origami figure peaceful, Raphael stopped making comments about it when he saw the paper figures that I use to decorate my room. It’s one of the few hobbies I let myself indulge in.  
  
I sense someone watching me as I grab a water bottle out of the fridge, turning around I instantly look towards Donatello’s work station.   
  
The frustrated look that he usually wore while working on a difficult project was gone. He smiled softly at the paper crane that he held in his hand, eye’s flicking up to meet mine with an understanding gaze. With a quick nod he signals that he’s understood my message.  
  
He puts the crane back on the desk as his attention turns back to his computer, no longer looking quite as frustrated as he did before.  
  
I casually make my way to the dojo, glad that my crane could give Donnie some form of peace, and wait for my genius brother to meet me for our usual chat.

 


	9. A Study of four Turtles

Clearly the dark green turtle had an attitude problem. For some reason he always seemed to be in a fight with his brother.  
  
He was easily the biggest of the four, and clearly the strongest, but not the leader. The forest green turtle was the leader. The others always looked to him before acting, almost as if they were waiting to see if he’d object.  
  
The leader would be minding his business and then somehow find himself in a vicious fight with the bigger turtle, seemingly for no reason at all.  
  
Maybe it was because they both acted like the alpha-male? But they were family; they’d grown up together, could the two turtle’s really be that territorial?   
  
The other two seemed perfectly content with their little family, only vaguely acknowledging the fights since they were so used to it.  
  
The olive turtle was hardly ever in a fight, and seemed happy just to watch anything and everything. His shell was the only one that wasn’t marked or chipped in some way, instantly giving the impression that he was the best behaved of the group.  
  
The spotted sea-green turtle always seemed to be in some sort of trouble, he was often snapped at by the ‘alpha’ but rarely got into an actual fight. Currently he was wearing a waterproof bandage where he’d managed to cut himself, probably earning himself a fair-sized scar when it fully heals.  
  
The four turtles probably never noticed that Chet was watching them, studying them for months and waiting until he would get the chance to get to know them better.  
  
It had been six months since he’d stated keeping an eye on them, but his waiting was finally over; he’d finally saved up enough of his allowance to pay for the four baby turtles.  
  
Twenty minutes later he left the pet store with a glass bowl containing four confused baby turtles, wondering why they’d left the tank they’d lived in their whole life.  
  
He had a plaster on one of his fingers from where the bigger turtle had had bit him, and one sleeve of his jacket was soaked where he’d had to right the sea-green turtle who’d fallen on to his back, but he still wore a big grin on his face.   
  
“Don’t worry. You’re gonna love your new home.” The teenager promised, smiling fondly at his new pets. “I…”  
  
His sentence was cut off by the loud screeching of tyres rounding a corner down the street.


	10. Night Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph likes to watch the city at night

He always wondered how different New York was during the day. Nighttime was the only time that he could slip away from his family long enough to look at it.  
  
He always made sure he was far enough away from their home that the noise of the city didn't alert them to what he was up to: sitting at the top of a maintenance ladder with his sais propping up the manhole cover, watching the city through the gap and wondering if he'd ever get a chance to walk along the streets.  
  
He knew he was bending the rules as much as he could without breaking them, but he couldn't help it. He needed to know what they were missing out on. He hated that they always had to hide underground, especially when the world above seemed to be teeming with excitement.  
  
He couldn't tell his brothers about his nightly habits, and Master Splinter had forbidden any contact with the surface world. The only knowledge they had of the world above them had been learnt from television, which was nothing compared to the life that Raph saw at night.  
  
Leo would never go against their father's word unless he felt he had to, and Donnie would be too worried about the apparent danger - though he was sure they were both curious as to what exactly went on above their heads.  
  
Mikey was the only one that he felt would share his desire to go topside, but his youngest brother had the biggest mouth in the family; he couldn't be trusted to keep it a secret from the others.  
  
That's why Raph spent as much time as he could alone, just watching; hidden under the city where he was told it was safe.  
  
He didn't really believe that he was in any danger above ground, but he didn't want to disobey his father's rules just in case something happened. After all, his family couldn't help him if they didn't know where he was.  
  
The streets were quiet tonight. Raph noticed that certain days were busier than others, and that only made him long to know that world even more... In the sewers, every day was exactly the same; he didn't even bother to keep track of what day it was any more.  
  
It'd been a while since he'd happened to spot a crime from his hiding place beneath the street. At first he'd almost sacrificed the safety of his hiding place to confront the criminal, but stopped himself when he'd seen that the police was already hot on the man's trail.  
  
Since then he'd been confident that New York was safe enough without him having to play the hero - which was why he grinned to himself as he heard a high-pitched scream and saw a young punk run past with an obviously stolen purse. He waited to watch the police catch the thief...  
  
But New York City once again managed to take him by surprise. Instead of the police, it was a young man chasing after the thief. Raph couldn't get a good look at the guy but he did get a good look at the hockey stick he was wielding, and even though he couldn't be sure, it looked like he was wearing a hockey mask as well.  
  
Raph couldn't help chuckling to himself as he watched the strange man disappear around a corner in hot pursuit of the criminal. The city would never cease to amaze him.  



	11. Human Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no story to go with this, but it works as a drabble

_“Hey Case, uh, how fast can you get over here?” Donatello stuttered over the phone._  
  
“Hey Donnie, everything okay? This is the first time you called me when I don’t hear no battle noises.” Casey frowned, Donnie sounded kind of awkward, like he was embarrassed about something.  
  
“Well, it’s kinda hard to explain, Raph… he, well, uh…” Donnie sounded really uncomfortable, until Raph’s heavy accent cut him off.  
  
“Ya wouldn’t believe us if we told you, bonehead. Just get your ass over here and see for yourself.”  
  
“Don’t worry buddy, I’m on my way.” Casey grinned, Raph sounded ticked off. That usually meant that they’d be going out to bash some heads in later, to work out his anger.  
  
“And bring extra clothes.” Leo added.  
  
The sound of Mikey chuckling in the background was quickly followed by the familiar sound of him getting smacked upside the head.  
  
“Extra clothes?” Casey repeated, quickly stuffing some of his spare clothes into his golf bag where he kept his mask and weapons.  
  
“Dude, trust me when I say you’ll wanna bring clothes. It’s not gonna be pretty.” Mikey deadpanned, apparently managing to avoid some form of attack by Raph.  
  


xXxXxXx

  
  
“So they told you to bring extra clothes, but didn’t tell you why?” April frowned as she waited with Casey in the lift down to the lair, trying to work out what trouble the turtles had managed to get themselves into this time.  
  
“To be honest April, I gave up askin’ questions a long time ago.” Casey grinned, shifting his bag slightly on his shoulder. “Hope Raph’s okay though, he sounded pretty off on the phone.”  
  
“Raph! Casey’s here.” Donnie called out in the direction of his brother’s room.  
  
“I hope he brought the clothes.” Mikey sang, ducking his head to avoid a smack from Leo.  
  
“Yeah, I brought ’em.” Casey threw the bag onto the sofa next to Mikey. “What they for, anyway?”  
  
“They’re for Raph.” Leo answered, taking the clothes out of the bag and heading towards Raphael’s room.  
  
“Raph? I… don’t think Casey’s clothes are gonna fit over his shell.” April pointed out, perching on the arm of the sofa and watching Leo.  
  
“They won’t have to, that’s the problem.” Donnie sighed, tapping away at his computer.  
  
“What are you…?” April was suddenly cut off by loud bangs and noises coming from Raphael’s room.  
  
“Shell! Quit it, will ya?”  
  
“Stop struggling.”  
  
“I can dress myself, Leo!”  
  
“You can barely stand.”  
  
“I’ll manage!”  
  
Master Splinter sighed, approaching the bedroom door. “My sons, is everything all right?”  
Suddenly the room went quiet.  
  
“Everything’s fine, Sensei.” Leo called out.  
  
“Speak for yourself.” Raph muttered, clearly audible through the thin door.  
  
“Guys, this might be a bit of a shock.” Donnie turned his chair to address their two human friends in a warning tone.  
  
The door opened to reveal Leonardo helping an unknown teenager over to one of the armchairs.  
  
The boy was clad in Casey’s slightly oversized clothes and seemed to be having trouble walking.  
  
“Whoa! Guy looks pretty rough.” Casey commented sympathetically. “Hey, Raph, what happened to your friend?” He called out toward the bedroom, where he assumed Raph was.  
  
He wasn’t wrong: the guy’s dark red-brown hair was a mess, his naturally wide bright green eyes were rimmed with dark shadows and his legs seemed too shaky to support him without help from Leo.  
  
The teenager cringed at Casey’s loud voice, and muttered something to Leo that April didn’t quite catch… Though from what she could make out, it was something sarcastic about people in New Jersey not being able to hear Casey.  
  
But it wasn’t the throwaway comment that took April by surprise about the stranger. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about him bugged her. He seemed familiar somehow. She was sure she’d seen his bright green eyes somewhere before, and that voice…  
  
“Don’t shout, Casey. All his senses are working on overload right now.” Donnie chastised their friend, hitting him lightly in the arm as he left his computer to join the rest of his family in the sitting area.  
  
Suddenly April realised where she’s seen those eyes before, and that voice… “Donnie, please tell me that’s the holographic disguises you were telling me about?” April’s eyes were wide and confused.  
  
“Huh, if only it was that simple.” Now that he was speaking clearly, the teenager’s familiar thick Brooklyn accent was unmistakable.  
  
“No way…! I gotta be dreaming this, right?” Casey ran over to help Leo. “Raph? That you, buddy? Y-you’re…”  
  
“Human? Yeah, I noticed.” Raph growled as he let the two of them lower him onto the sofa.


	12. Mikey's Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was talking about this to my then Girlfriend and beta-reader and suddenly this turned from a cute turtle tot idea to a cute teenage thing

Mikey couldn’t believe they were showing it. His favourite movie of all time was on, and they didn’t have training or patrol to stop him from watching it.  
  
He quickly made a large bowl of popcorn and grabbed a bottle of soda before settling himself back down on the sofa with a huge grin. The movie wasn’t starting for another ten minutes, but he knew he’d get distracted if he wasted time doing something else.  
  
Leo stopped as he made his way across the living area, noticing that his little brother was all set for a movie.  
  
“What movie’s coming on?” He asked curiously, making his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
“Dude. Check it out!” Mikey grinned, pulling up the guide on the tv so that Leo could see for himself.  
  
Leo shook his head with a small sigh. “Really?” He raised an eyebrow at his little brother, seeing the big grin on Mikey’s face he shrugged his shoulders, settling down into one of the armchairs. He grabbed one of his war books that he’d left on the table earlier, burying his head in the text, much to Mikey’s dismay.  
  
“Fine, more Popcorn to me.” Mikey mumbled, seeing that Leo apparently wasn’t interested in watching the movie with him.  
  


xXxXxXx

  
  
Donnie growled with frustration, slamming the device in his hands down onto his desk. He’d been working on some new upgrades for their shell cells for hours now, and he just couldn’t get the new circuits to work with the older ones without short-circuiting or overloading the whole unit.  
  
He took a deep breath, resting his chin on his hand as he scrolled through the blueprints on his laptop, looking for any mistakes he’d made that could be causing the problem.  
  
It took him a few moments before he noticed the loud music that had started in the other room. He turned to the door curiously as the music started to sound familiar, it was the opening score to a movie.  
  
He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, finally realising what the movie was just before opening the door to his lab to confirm it.  
  
“Is that what I think it is?”   
  
Mikey turned around in his seat briefly so that his brainy brother could see his grin.  
  
Donnie disappeared back into his lab, only to return a few moments later after shutting off his laptop. Curling up next to his orange-banded brother, he knew his smile probably looked as stupid and Mikey’s grin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.  
  


xXxXxXx

  
  
Raph was halfway down the elevator from the garage when he heard that Mikey was having one of his movie nights. He couldn’t hear what movie is was yet though.  
  
As soon the lift door opened Raph’s eyebrows shot up as he realised what his brothers were watching.  
  
“Oh com’n!” Raph grunted, crossing his arms across his chest. “Ya gotta be kidding me!”  
  
“What!” Mikey snapped, turned around to glare at him.   
  
“The little mermaid. Seriously?” Raph shook his head. “How old are you?”  
  
“Shhh!” Donnie hissed, throwing popcorn at Raph before turning back to the movie.  
  
Raph frowned, noticing Donnie for the first time. His eyes instantly shot over to Leo who had a book open in front of him, though he clearly hadn’t turned the page in a long time. Leo’s head was tilted down towards the book and he had an amused smile on his face. He may have been looking at the book but his eyes were locked onto the tv screen.  
  
“Ya seriously all sitting ‘round watching this Disney crap?”  
  
Mikey glared over the back of the sofa with enough anger to make the hot-head think twice about insulting his little brother’s favourite film.  
  
“Crap!?” Mikey‘s eyes widened. “Dude! It’s a story of a mutant teenager who desperately wants to be part of the human world!”  
  
“Mmhmm” Donnie agreed, nodded his head from where he sat next to Mikey. “Surely you can understand that, Raph?”  
  
Raph sighed in defeat as he sat down on Mikey’s other sign.  
  
“Just shut up an’ pass the popcorn.”


End file.
